Iggy and Alfreds wild adventures
by Zar-dus
Summary: This is a compilation of one of my favorite shippings of Alfred and Arthur. The chapters will turn more into an escalating story as it goes by and will get more *cough cough* as the chapters flow by.


A shudder ran down his spine as he gripped his rifle tightly in his hands scratched and battered by the trials of battle it had clearly seen its fair share of action. The dark skies with pouring rain stung like needles with every drop he felt more of his strength leaving him. He was left standing in a field with vision blurred and clothes a tatter staring down at what seemed like an army and it was all he could do to hold his rifle steadfast. Looking across the way he saw a familiar face leading the army yet it came no shock to him yet it still yanked at his chest nearly stopping his heart.

With rain droplets pouring down the front of his glasses the other stared back at the lone soldier clad in red uniform and gun held tight. Feeling a splitting feeling as if a stitched wound was splitting at the seams he rose his own rifle up in preparation for attack. His men with guns on the ready were yielded back as he put his arm in front of them, "No I've got this…" His voice was quiet and full of emotion as they lowered the weapons in protest. "It doesn't have to be like this!" he'd shout across to the other the tension rising in his mind and body.

He simply shook his head at the others words of protest," The hell it doesn't! You promised you'd never leave and now here you are saying your good bye! What am I supposed to do now!?" His voice sounded shaky and angry and it felt as if his whole entire body might rip itself apart an icy feeling trailed down his spine as he stared the other down with harsh tear filled eyes. "Was everything that has happened between us just a façade? "

A boom of thunder shook the field and the flash of lightning lit up the murky sky as the other wiped the rain from his glasses once more," You don't understand I need to find my own way! I need to be free to make my own decisions in this world and the only way I can do that is to split myself off and make it on my own!"

The figure in red gripped his rifle tightly in his hand, "I never thought that you'd leave me after everything we've been through Al…" In a swift movement and yell he'd run towards the other in a fit of rage striking forward with his bayonet only to have it skid off target sending his bayonet flying into the air so it would stick to the ground upon landing the muzzle of the others gun pointed in between his eyes a look of shock on his face at the fierceness in the other's face he'd never seen before which would bring him to his knees.

"If you're going to shoot just do it," he'd say in a calm voice a tear dropping to the messy matted ground below him. The other lowered his gun slowly staring down at the other his mind filled with a torrent of emotions unable to bring himself to do the deed. The pain was too much as he'd turn his back on the other," Let's go," he'd say quietly to his other men as he'd walk away feeling something torn away that he knew he'd never be able to get back again a tear running down his cheek as he heard the one behind him cry out in angst.

Goodbye…

Another flash of lightning would crash through the sky and Alfred would open his eyes as he'd find himself in his storage room a large clatter surprising him. He'd look around the dusty old room cluttered with boxes piled high and many other things covered in a thin layer of dust which would make him cough out loud. Alfred stared down at the floor to see the battle damaged gun which he would pick up and clutch tightly to his chest the pain of the memory going through his mind once again and his heart would ache as if an old wound had just been opened. He'd feel wetness on his cheek as he'd pick up the gun and feel startled when he'd hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" He'd ask as he'd turn around and his heart would stop as he'd see Arthur standing in the doorway bearing a smile.

"I was told Lithuania you would be back here," he'd chuckle and his eyes would be brought to the gun Alfred was holding and his smile would disappear. The emotion in the air was palpable and the two would stare at each other with an uncomfortable silence in the air.

"I'm surprised you kept that old thing after all this time," He'd grin with his arms crossed as he'd lean against the door frame, "Here I'm older than you yet you're the nostalgic old man here.

Alfred would feel a strike to his hear in surprise not expecting such a bold statement which brought a slight smile to his face. Yet his glasses would end up fogging up and his eyes would be brought to the floor as a tear would slip from his eye and touch the dusty ground.

Arthur would tilt his head and sigh walking up to Alfred pushing his chin up and sigh shaking his head," You fool how many times do I have to tell you to let that go?

Alfred would push the hand aside and look away wiping the tear from his face taking off his glasses wiping them clean. "I can't help it…I hurt you terribly that day and you didn't deserve one bit of it. I don't deserve to call you my friend," He'd say in a solemn whisper.

"Hey!" Arthur would say in a stern tone grabbing a hold of Alfred's arm forcing him to look at him.

"No matter what happens you and I will always be friends so stop living in the past like an old man!"

This would put a shock through Alfred's mind having not considered the other side of the matter only wallowing in his own self pity. He didn't expect that Arthur would have forgiven him so easily despite all the pain he had felt he caused. Had he been worrying all this time over nothing the entire time he had spent time with him before then? When had he forgiven him? Why didn't he realize he had been a silly fool this entire time? He'd sigh still staring at the ground and he'd feel Arthurs hand clasp his and he'd put his glasses back on to get a clearer view of his smile.

"So are you gonna be okay ya big dummy," Arthur asked punching Alfred in the arm playfully with a bright smile on his face.

Alfred snickered shoved the other into a wall grinning, " Yeah yeah I'm good."

With a turn of his back and a wave of his arm Arthur made his leave.

"I'll see you later okay? Try and focus on cheering up by then alright?"

Arthurs words would echo in the back of his head as he left his dusty room and he would be left alone to his thoughts in his old room of memories. Now I remember why I never come in here anymore, he said quietly to himself chuckling.

Later that day in the depths of Alfreds garden a snoozing sound could be heard and upon further inspection would reveal a sleeping Alfred laying in a patch of grass. His slumber ended up becoming interrupted by the sudden ringing of his cellphone which he would in a sleepy haze pick up.

"Uhh hello," he asked in a sleepy yawn and on the other line he would hear frantic clattering sounds.

"Yes hello Alfred I was thinking about what occurred earlier today and thought that it would be nice if I could treat you to some dinner?"

His voice was loud and all over the place, he was obviously trying to make the food and talk at the same time. Alfred felt his stomach curdle remembering the last time Arthur tried to make food for everyone. A large ball of fire appeared in his mind and he shuddered at remembering the outcome. Although remembering the days events he knew in his mind that Arthur was just doing it to cheer him up. He'd chuckle slightly and bring the phone back to his ear, " Hey, Arthur you still there? Dinner sounds nice, should I meet you at your place?"

Another loud crash was heard and the sound of flames crackling erupted from the speaker followed by a loud scream. "HEY Arthur are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine…You can meet me at my house in about an hour! OH BLOODY HELL!"

After that another burst or explosion of some kind could be heard from the other side of the line and it would get cut off and despite himself Alfred couldn't help but laugh. That guy…he's too kind for his own good.

Meanwhile in the confines of Arthurs house a large cloud of black smoke could be seen emanating from his smoke stack. Sweat would be pouring from Arthurs head as he frantically was catering over a burning skillet.

"Damnit I have to make this as good as possible, BOLLOCKS!" He'd shout angrily as he tossed the skillet across the room in a pile of 5 others that met the same fate. He brought out another pan and began to pan fry some vegetables and meats which would sizzle nicely as his thoughts on the events of the day had unraveled. He'd quickly be brought out of his mind phase with the smell of smoke again as he'd pile the slightly charred meat and vegetables into a pot. All things considered it was one of the more successful dishes he had made so far. He would then walk over to the rice pot which to his dismay had made the rice all chunky and crunchy and he let out a sigh as he'd simply set the table.

Alfred found him self walking up a hill where he could see a clear cloud of black smoke above the area of Arthurs house which gave him a daunting feeling as if he may have made a mistake. He'd end up making his way towards the black clouded area anyway and knock on the door which he could hear frantic Iggy noises coming from the other side. When the door was opened Alfred noticed Iggy clad in apron would be covered in many food stains and black char marks. He couldn't help but snicker and cover his mouth to stop from laughing. Arthur would give Alfred a cross look as his face would flush red in anger," Just come in and sit down you bastard."

The both of them would sit down at the finely set table that had charred stir fry on either plate and the two would silently eat. Within the first bite Alfred could only really taste a charred mass of indescribable food. Despite it all he would continue to eat not wanting to be rude and he could tell despite how bad the food had tasted that having not burning down his own house was a god send. By the time both of them had finished Alfred felt as if he had a rock in his stomach and would be running down his brow as he could feel his intestines churning.

"You know you didn't have to eat it if you didn't want to," Arthur said in a slightly amused tone as he made his way to clear the table and wash the dishes.

"No actually to be honest it was the best out of all the attempts you've made thus far," Alfred would chuckle. No more than a second after he had uttered this statement he felt his stomach give a large lurch and he immediately dash for the bathroom and from behind the door heaving sounds could be hurt followed by the familiar sound of splashing toilet water. Despite himself Iggy stifled a chuckle yet somehow he felt slightly embarrassed. Why did that fool eat it if he knew it would make him sick he'd mutter to himself as he scrubbed at the charred pans which was a fruitless effort. He'd end up tossing the rest of the dishes and pans in the soapy water to let them soak and would make his way to the bathroom door. He'd promptly knock on the door and lean against its frame," Hey you alright in there? I didn't kill you did I?"

He could hear no sounds coming from the other side of the door to which he'd open the door to find a passed out Alfred lying on the floor. Arthur would let out a sigh and grab the other by his feet and drag him from the bathroom to the bed room.

"Heeeey wake up I know you're not dead," he'd speak in an irritated tone as he'd nudge Alfred with his foot. He'd hear a groan noise and let out a sigh as he attempted to pick the other up which would be a fruitless effort. He'd try and get from underneath him and lift with his legs only to be crushed by the other. "GET OFF ME YOU LOAD," he'd scream pushing the other off him as he'd roll onto his back. He'd stand up and look at Alfred who looked more like he was sleeping than passed out.

Alfred could feel himself coming to his senses as he'd open his eyes he'd notice he was no longer in the bathroom but staring up at a disgruntled Iggy, "Oh sorry about that friend I guess I kinda overestimated my stomach."

Alfred would laugh but put his hand over his mouth to prevent another onslaught of vomit. He'd sit himself up and rub the back of his head and look around noticing now that he was in Arthurs room. It had a familiar scent that brought back memories from past that were more pleasant than the ones previously known to him. He couldn't help but chuckle again as he'd extend a hand to Arthur who would help him get to his feet.

"Why would you go and eat something that makes you sick?" Arthur scolded the other angrily.

"Well I didn't want to be rude and well…you worked really hard on making this for the both of us and…" He'd be interrupted quickly, "That's no reason to make yourself sick stupid!"

Arthur couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he'd turn around to make his way out of the room, "I appreciate the gesture though."

For some reason he could feel his hear skipping beats and overwhelming happiness run through his mind. He'd stare out the window seeing now that the sky had darkened and the first few stars were starting to come out as the moon made its way up from the horizon and into the sky. He'd hear footsteps from behind him as Alfred would join him for a look at the horizon. There was a long moment of silence that seemed to last a life time as the sounds of crickets could be heard making their music in the grassy clearing. Alfred would break the silence by clearing his throat," Hey do you think I could crash at your place for the night sense it's already dark out?"

Arthur looked at the other with a raised eyebrow," What? But… I mean…"

"What's wrong? You're not worried I'll get you sick are you?"

"Well no but…I only have one bed…"

This would make Alfred laugh loudly and with real mirth," Is that all you're worried about? Jeez we used to share a bed and you didn't have a problem with it before why is it so different now?"

"Well…I mean…" Arthur couldn't find a rebuttal to the others statement as he would find himself tongue tied and slightly flushed in the face. "Fine…but don't hog the blankets," he'd murmur softly.

This would cause another eruption of laughter on Alfred's part, "That's right I used to pull all the blankets off you when sleeping."

"I'm glad you found it so amusing now if you don't mind I'm going to go to bed," Arthur would stretch his limbs and make his way to his room followed by Alfred who let out a loud yawn.

" I think I'll join you I don't think I can keep on my feet anymore."

The night would begin to pass by and despite himself Arthur couldn't find himself to get to sleep. He envied the soft snoring sounds that he heard from Arthur and he'd turn to face his back to the other curling his body up. He'd feel a pit in his stomach yet he couldn't seem to quit the throbbing feeling in his chest. He'd nearly yelp in surprise as he'd feel Alfred turn to his side and put his arm around him.

"hey what the hell are you doing," He'd whisper softly. It was clear to him that he was just turning in his sleep and he let out a sigh of frustration as the throbbing in his chest grew greater and he'd feel his body temperature rise.

"Idiot," He'd whisper as he'd feel sleep slowly take him.


End file.
